


Without me

by GracaLiang602



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracaLiang602/pseuds/GracaLiang602
Summary: 虐 角色死亡预警勿上升正主OOC警告
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Sato Keigo, Sato Keigo/Kawanishi Takumi
Kudos: 2





	Without me

手中的鲜花放到相片前，川西拓实吸了吸鼻子，看着白漆棺材里平躺着的白西服男人，听着旁边的家属议论和嫌弃的口吻，他感觉自己心情非常复杂，甚至感觉自己的心脏在隐隐作痛，他感觉一切都是如此的不真实。

佐藤景瑚喜欢川西拓实，川西拓实喜欢佐藤景瑚。  
只因为在开学的第一天碰撞，两个人双双到医务室“就医”这个小插曲后，两个人不知不觉，对彼此产生了感情。或许这就是年轻人的爱情吧，快速且不理智。他们第一次性爱在破旧的教室里进行的。那个放课后的下午，川西翘掉了自己的棒球队训练，佐藤翘掉了自己的约会。破旧的教室里，传来了少年低喘的声音，肌肤之间的亲密接触，汗水在焦急中划过少年的额头。一同释放时，佐藤看着微眯双眼的川西，露出了欲望的笑容，他亲吻了他单薄的嘴唇，并用舌头打开了对方的贝齿，吸允着只属于对方的气味。

佐藤时常和川西说自己想逃离家里的管教，他讨厌父母的一板一眼，他讨厌死板且不讲道理的家规。他想好了很多次逃跑计划，他想带着川西，去一个没有管教只有自由的地方。每当他一提起，川西就觉得他不过是，青春期焦躁中二症状罢了。

或许是恋爱冲昏了头脑，他们之间的粘腻在古板而又封建的私立学校里，显得格外张扬。没过多久，他们恋爱的事情，学校很多人都知道了，甚至还有人拍到他们接吻的视频。作为学校股东的儿子，这个事情的发生，成为了佐藤家的一个污点。为了消除这个污点，在校长办公室里，两边家长不得不到场来商讨解决方案。在相互商讨如何解决这件事时，佐藤太太激动的在川西脸上甩了巴掌，并愤怒的说到。  
“川西拓实，你不配！”

因为这句话，佐藤景瑚气得离家出走，带着他所有的零用钱和换洗衣服，从家里的仓库中选了一辆黑色摩托，来到了川西家楼下。在父母的好心劝说后的川西，甚至有了开始考虑起了分手的想法。但他知道自己不知何时，便对佐藤景瑚动了心，他离不了他，他无法想象没有他的日子。

楼下传来熟悉的叫声，川西向窗户外探头，是那个日思月想的人。还在纠结和考虑的他，看到楼下笑眯眯的男孩，川西打消了分手的念头，并给家里人留下了纸条，毅然决然的离开了家，坐上那辆黑色摩托。

逃跑计划的第一天，佐藤拉着川西到路边不知名的理发店里，给头发进行了“大改造”。他选择了金黄，川西选择了粉色。因为都要漂白，两个人看着彼此搞笑的漂发过程，发笑连连并且给对方送上了バカ的称号。当离开理发店时，早已是傍晚，佐藤到便利店里买了面包和水，开着车来到了海边。那天的夜晚，星星很亮，月亮也很圆，一向过着好好学生生活的川西，感觉自己眼前的一切变得如此不真实。佐藤把毛毯披到了川西身上，自己头靠在了川西的肩膀上，手臂高高的举着，像是在触摸着那颗亮眼的星星。  
“没想到我的逃跑计划就这样实现了。”

逃跑计划的第三天，佐藤拉着川西来到自己平时和朋友一起玩的桌球店里。球的碰撞声，桌球店放的蓝调音乐，有些年代的风扇旋转着。第一次看到佐藤打球的川西，被迷的死死的。佐藤将粉盒扭动着球杆，然后俯下身子，瞄准着眼前的白球，他的动作熟练的像一个久经沙场的桌球手，一个强有力且干净利落的挥杆，让在斜上方的红半球滚进球洞，川西被这一幕震惊到了，吃惊的看着佐藤，并且有着跃跃欲试的想法。但川西不会打桌球，笨手笨脚的他，拿着球杆不知如何是好。佐藤笑着从他背后握住他的手，另一只手扶着他的腰，手把手教着。姿势的亲密，让川西有些脸红，佐藤身上的香气，在他身边放大了几倍。白球冲击，打散了原本堆积在角落的色球，橘色的全色球掉进了球洞里，川西高兴的大叫，佐藤用礼貌的手势，示意他自己再来一次。

逃跑计划的第一个星期，他们一起去了夜店，动感的音乐，舞池里晃动的人群，五颜六色的射灯四处扫射着。佐藤和川西打赌，如果他能买到一杯威士忌，那川西就要去便利店里，买一盒安全套和润滑油。佐藤果然还是幼稚，川西抱着希望为零的想法，吃笑的答应了男友的赌局。但佐藤景瑚总是让人出乎意外。威士忌被佐藤轻而易举的买到了手，而且还是两杯。拿到川西面前的他，得瑟的哼着小曲。喝下酒的两个未成年，脸通红的搞笑，佐藤看着像是酒量很好的样子，当威士忌的辛辣冲击，却让他头脑发晕，川西也好不到哪里，酒精的刺激，让他对眼前的男孩越加动心，明明是早就在一起的情侣了，但是他感觉今晚格外的离不开佐藤，想到佐藤太太的那句“你不配”，在到父母苦口良心的那句“放弃吧”，川西的眼角莫名湿润了起来。佐藤看到突然流泪的川西，像一只小狗一样，轻吻着他的眼角，用手摸了摸川西粉色的脑袋。  
“眼泪原来是咸的啊。”  
“你没哭过吗你这个バカ”

在逃跑计划这段日子，川西见到了佐藤很多不同的一面。他突然觉得自己，果然配不上佐藤景瑚。或许本来就不是一路人，又或许是自己真的很渺小。他觉得佐藤值得更好的，什么所谓的逃跑计划，不过是在浪费时间。佐藤景瑚在欺骗自己，川西拓实帮着他一起欺骗自己。果然这一切的一切，都不过是自欺欺人。他时常会收到了父母的消息，父亲的工作被佐藤家干预了，导致了失业，母亲短信里还在劝着自己的孩子早点回家。  
他有了想劝佐藤回家的念头。  
在逃跑计划进行不知道第几天时，川西鼓起勇气，和佐藤提出了让他回家的想法。听完他的想法的佐藤，眼神中带着震惊和不理解。  
“你不想和我在一起了吗？”  
这句话直击着川西，他突然感觉自己就像一个弱者，就这样轻易的向命运低下了头。他摇了摇头，否认了自己想要离开想要分手，尝试着打消佐藤对自己想法的曲解，但看着佐藤脸上阴沉沉的表情，他感觉自己说再多，也是白费口舌。那一夜的晚上，只有川西到旅店里休息，佐藤一晚上都没回过。

清晨，川西被粗暴的敲门声吵醒了。打开门后，佐藤一身酒气扑面而来，他把门猛的一摔，把川西顶在门上就是一顿狂亲。舌头粗暴的席卷着对方的口腔，川西从来没见过佐藤如此的粗暴且急躁。在亲吻的同时，佐藤粗暴是扯开了川西的衣服，几颗纽扣蹦哒的掉到了地板上。深吻的及时结束，让川西呼吸到新鲜的空气，他看着佐藤带血丝的双眼，心里只留下心疼和不解。佐藤面无表情的把川西转了过来，轻咬着川西的耳夹，下体的焦热抵着川西的臀部，手指调教着川西的嘴唇。川西突然感觉佐藤如此的陌生，和以往的温柔的对待对比，此刻的他可怕的让他害怕。潦草的扩张，佐藤便将阴茎插入肉穴里，疼痛刺激了川西的大脑，他疼的流下了眼泪。干涩和紧绷，让佐藤激动的差点交代。川西哭喊着，快感和疼痛让他脑袋一片空白，他原本要开口的脏话变成了阵阵呻吟。不知道早已高潮了几回的川西，躺在床上像断线木偶。佐藤从他的背后抱着他，亲吻着他的后颈，他的粉色头尾，他的耳朵。川西感受到了后颈微微的湿热，背后的人声音颤抖的发出。  
“不要离开我好不好。”

在这之后，川西再也不敢提让佐藤回家的想法了，他知道佐藤是铁了心了。但让他渐渐的开始有些不适应是佐藤的状态。只因为在人群里走散，当川西回到他的身边时，佐藤会紧紧的抱住他，让他有些窒息的拥抱。他不让川西离开他超过三十米，如果川西一眨眼功夫不在他身边，他就会变得神经兮兮的。他恨不得他们两个变成连体婴儿。这样的佐藤，让川西害怕，让川西想逃跑。  
从父母那里得到了佐藤太太的联系方式，川西却纠结的不知，该不该拨打。他知道自己还是爱着佐藤景瑚，他被这个大男孩牢牢的锁住了。编辑到一半的短信，川西又在犹豫，删了又添，添了又删。  
每日傍晚，他们都会沿着附近的海边兜风。川西喜欢坐在后座上，头靠着佐藤的背，双手环抱着他的腰，看着一幕幕的景色。但让川西怎么也没想到的事，他们的相爱的最后一刻，就在此时。  
卡车的碰撞，让原本在车上的两人，各飞东西。川西在闭眼的最后一刻，他只看到在地上滚动的摩托帽，和摩托帽旁的安安静静平躺的佐藤。  
这次车祸，最终只抢救成功了川西一个人。  
当他睁眼醒来时，只看到牵着自己手的母亲，他惊坐的看着四周，未看到熟悉的身影。他询问母亲佐藤的情况，母亲看着儿子焦急的目光，只能摇了摇头。川西从来没有大哭过，但这次却例外。他哭的比谁都伤心，撕心裂肺的让自己释放出了种种感情，他痛恨当初害怕的自己，他痛恨提出让佐藤伤心想法的自己，他痛恨答应相爱的自己，他甚至觉得该死的应该是自己。

看着在棺材里安静平躺着的佐藤，川西觉得如此的不真实。他多希望这不过是这个幼稚鬼的恶作剧，等会他就会从棺材里坐起来，笑着对自己说“バカ”。但一切不过是无意义的幻想，直到祭司合上木板时，川西才如梦初醒。他的大男孩走了，到了一个没有自己也会快乐的自由地方。  
葬礼结束后，坐上计程车回去的路上，电台播放着一首川西自己一直再循环的歌曲，他小声的同电台里的原唱唱着。  
“thinking you could live without me.”


End file.
